Episode 3: The Bigger Story
The third episode of the Ben 10: Ultra Force series. Plot/Script The scene opens with TV static, which then changes into a video camera vision field with the abbreviation “REC” in red at the bottom-right of the corner. The scene is in a forest in night time, the camera starts to move to the left and a voice begins to narrate. (Jimmy): Podcast! Thursday, May 25th, 10:34 PM. The bus to Bellwood to longer that I though. If my sources are right, I’m getting close. Jimmy turns the camera towards him and he begins to settle it up in a rock then he steps back. '' (Jimmy): Satellite data, web chatter, and my reporter Scott, all say this isn’t just another meteorite strike (Pulls out peanuts from jacket and eats some). ''A thunder is heard in the sky, jimmy quickly grabs the camera and points it to the sky, and all its seen is the top of a pine tree and the moon, when suddenly a shooting star appears and begins to fall. (Jimmy): there it is! The unknown object collides against a mountain close by. Jimmy starts to run to the crash site. '' (Jimmy): the object seems to have gone straight into the cave! Coincidence? Doubtful! ''Jimmy enters the cave and starts to analyze the cave walls when he finds a hole in the ceiling from where the object came in. '' (Jimmy): doesn’t look like a regular meteorite made that, that’s for sure. (He sees forward and begins to walk) there’s something in here, it doesn’t look like an alien space ship or a pod either its…IT’S..! ''The camera focuses in a small passive looking plant. '' (Jimmy): A DUMB SPACE PLANT!! News…yes, scoop…no. Come on! The least you can do is bloom or something! ''Then the plant assumes a horrific appearance and attacks jimmy with emerging vines that wraps around him. He tries to fight them off, but with great strength they drag jimmy into the air and starts to shaking him, off screen, then a bag of peanut fall to the ground and the screen goes black and the THEME SONG plays. The scene starts with Ben and company fighting Sevenseven in the street. Diego uses lighting and Kevin hits Sevenseven with a metal hammer but Sevenseven’s armor is too resistant to get any damage. Sevenseven hits both Diego and Kevin sending them across the street, Gwen comes from behind throwing some mana discs. (Gwen): Back off! Sevenseven shapes his mechanic gloves into laser weapons and shoots them towards Gwen, but before the lasers hit Gwen, Ben steps in front of her as the Chromastone and absorbs the lasers. '' (Chromastone): you shouldn’t have done that! ''He shoots some ultra-violet rays at him damaging his armor. The scene changes to Diego and Kevin in the ground. '' (Diego to Kevin): didn’t we fought this guy like I week ago? I thought we send him to jail? (Kevin): Yeah, hwell I guess he got paroled. ''Kevin armors up with some concrete, stands up and tries to hit Sevenseven, but Sevenseven strikes Kevin with a karate kick. Diego stands up and uses his electromagnetism on Sevenseven’s armor to pull him into the air. '' (Diego heavily breathing): Guys…any day now! ''Chromastone and Gwen strike Sevenseven at the same time. Sevenseven then falls and hits the ground so hard that he makes a shape of his body in the ground, and passes out shortly after. '' (Gwen to Sevenseven): you just got GROUNDED! (Turns to company)...get it? ''But everyone just stares at her in an awkward silence. '' (Gwen): come on! That ''was''funny. (Ben): maybe next time. ''Then Jimmy arrives in his bike. '' (Jimmy): Ben! Ben!...you got to come see this! (Ben): Jimmy calm down what’s the emergency? (Jimmy): this plant fell from space. I think it was an attempt of an alien invasion, but I stop it before it even began. (Gwen): really? (Kevin): video or didn’t happened. (Jimmy): I had my video camera, but I think the plant took it when it retreated into the cave. (Ben): Jimmy, probably you were just dreaming. (Jimmy): I know what I saw. It’s real! (Ben): when I have a nightmare, sometimes it feels so real that I wake up slamming the Ultimatrix. (Jimmy): would you guys at least check my work? (Ben): ok, we all go with you to show you that it was nothing. ''Gwen and Kevin are getting into the car at this point. '' (Ben): Guys? (Kevin): sorry Ben, but if I don’t take Gwen before 12:00, then her parents are going to freak out. ''Then he takes out so fast that drifted for a fraction of a second. Now it’s only Ben, Jimmy, and Diego in the street. Ben turns to Diego . '' (Ben): my car is still on the shop, you think you can give us a ride? (Diego): *sigh* I guess. ''The scene fades in with Ben jimmy and Diego right outside of the cave. (Ben): ok Jimmy, stay here, we’ll go in and show you that there is nothing to be worry about. Ben and Diego start walking into the cave until they are out of jimmy’s sight, then a moment of silence take place. '' (Jimmy): Ben? Diego? ''Then 10 seconds later Ben and Diego emerge from the cave. '' (Ben): see, nothing to worry abo— ''Lighting strikes him from behind splitting him from the chest all the way across the head. Jimmy lets a scream of horror go, and then Ben pulls himself together. Both Ben and Diego turn around and there is another Diego! '' (Diego): jimmy run! They are impostors! ''The two clones turn to jimmy to capture him, but Diego hits them with two spherical volts. The Diego plant clone goes after jimmy, the real Diego is about to shoot him but the Ben clone transforms into Upchuck. '' (Diego to Upchuck) alright! Eat this! ''Upchuck eats the electric ray, thing that Diego was shock about, because he didn’t know that alien until that moment. '' (Diego): I…didn’t really mean that…literally, it was figurative speech. ''Upchucks stomach makes some growling sounds and the frame goes black. The scene changes to jimmy, and the Diego clone going after him. Jimmy gets in Diego’s motorcycle. '' (Jimmy): I don’t see a key! How you turn this on? ''A panel in the motorcycle lights up and a robotic female voice starts talking. '' (Female voice): please stand by… ''And a blue light scans Jimmy’s face. '' (Female voice): user recognized, “James Jones” access granted! (Jimmy): Ok! Go, go, GO! ''The motorcycle tights jimmy’s torso with security belts, makes some electronic sounds and takes off on its own. '' (Female voice): Hello! And thank you for activating the HTO032 unit vehicle! You may call me, SAM. ''SAM (motorcycle’s dumb A.I.) and Jimmy enter a highway full of cars in direction to Bellwood, while the Diego clone follow them. '' (Jimmy): ok SAM! Take me as far as possible from that thing! (SAM): acknowledged…would you like to run the tutorial program? (Jimmy): What?! Are you seriously asking that right now? (SAM): yes! The tutorial program is design for the sole purpose of activating any unauthorized functions, for first time users that— (Jimmy): skip it! (Puts on headset) call Gwen Tennyson! ''The headset makes some dialing sounds, he waits for a moment, but no one answers. They arrive to Bellwood, Jimmy looks over his shoulder and sees Diego’s clone jumping on top of the cars, getting close to him really fast. Jimmy tries to drive the motorcycle but is useless, because it’s in automatic. The clone uses his plant powers in an attempt to grab Jimmy, but instead it grabs the back tire, damaging it badly. '' (SAM): 7% of the structural integrity has been damage. Deploying…auto-defenses systems…level one. ''Suddenly two rotating LASER guns appear in the left and right sides of the motorcycle, it starts to shoot at Diego’s clone. The motorcycle makes several turns to try to lose the clone, but it was impossible to escape from it. The clone extends his arm and hits the back of the motorcycle so bad that it detaches the back part from the front section. This sends Jimmy flying into the ground very violently. Now all Audience can see is the motorcycle’s main panel in the foreground and Jimmy down on the ground in the background. '' (SAM damaged): tkhank youu for using—sing—sing the HTO03-3-3-32 unit v-vehicle, and have a nice d-day! ''As soon as she finished Diego’s clone destroy the panel with his foot. Jimmy quickly stands up and runs, then a green car pull up in front of him, its Kevin and Gwen. '' (Jimmy): I’m glad to see you, help me! That’s not Diego! That’s a clone! (Gwen in a calm tone of voice): it’s alright Jimmy get in the car. (Jimmy): don’t you want to know, where is Ben? (Kevin): get in kid. ''Then a hand touches Jimmy’s shoulder. '' (Diego’s clone): how about we all get in? ''The scene changes to the real Diego fighting against Upchuck, Diego seems tired but Upchuck has not break a sweat at all! Clones Diego, Kevin (carrying a tight up Jimmy on his right shoulder), and Gwen enter the scene, and see Diego really exhausted but willing to fight. (Clone Gwen): still? (Clone Diego to clone Upchuck): one of his weaknesses is temperatures below -25 degree Fahrenheit. Clone Upchuck turns to Diego with a diabolic smile in his face. And he slams the Ultimatrix faceplate and transforms into Bigchill. '' (Bigchill): Bigchill! (Real Diego to clone Diego) how did you—! (Clone Diego): I’m your clone, I have you DNA and your memories. ''Next Bigchill proceeds to use his freeze breath on Diego, gets his left arm and that its more than enough to power him down to his regular human form. '' (Diego): agh…figures! ''And passes out, clone Kevin grabs him by his polo and drags him into the cave, while clone Ben, clone Diego and clone Gwen follows. '' (Clone Kevin): it would be easier to just eliminate these creatures once and for all. (Clone Ben detransforms): not yet, the master wants to know why he couldn’t absorb both of these creatures earlier. (Clone Gwen): if there are others with their resistance, then we need to know how it works. (Clone Diego): and then you can take them out. ''They arrive to where a giant eyeball like plant thing is. They stare as if the plant was telling them something. '' (Clones): yes master, we obey. ''Then clone Kevin sticks the asleep Jimmy to the wall, and clone Diego sticks real Diego along with real Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. The real Diego merely wakes up, still feeling cold and unable to use his electric powers and looks at clone Diego. '' (Diego): w-why are you doing this? (Clone Diego): we plan to make earth a perfect place. (Clone Gwen): we are in harmony. (Clone Ben): soon there will be no more war (Clone Kevin): or disease. (Clone Gwen): or hunger. (Clone Diego): no evil. Earth will be our perfect garden. ''Then clone Gwen, clone Ben, and clone Kevin leaves. '' (Diego to Clone Diego): if you are anything like me— (Clone Diego): but I’m not. (Diego): —then you know this is wrong. (Clone Diego): mankind it’s the only wrong thing. (Diego): see deep into your heart, look at my memories, my experiences, then look me in the eyes and tell me this is not wrong. (Clone Diego)… (Diego): I know that thing must be controlling your mind, but remember who you truly are…who you want to be. (Clone Diego):… (Diego): when was the last time ''we let anyone tells us''what to do (Clone Diego):… (Diego): NEVER! ''Then the pod thing fully forms around him, making him fall in some kind of hibernation mode. '' (Clone Diego):…and defenely NOT today!!! ''Then clone Diego uses his plant powers to rip apart all five pods. The clone Diego grabs his head and struggles as if he was fighting against someone inside his head (which turn out to be the plant), Meanwhile the real counter parts stand up and regain their compostures. Real Diego goes to where the clone is. '' (Gwen): why is everything always so slimey?! (Kevin): Dude! I can’t believe I left a salad have the drop on me! (Ben): we just left our guards down, it won’t happened again (sees Jimmy unconscious) Gwen, can you check on Jimmy? ''Diego is trying to hold the clone down by wrapping his arms across his body. (Diego): hold still! (Clone Diego) the master he is… Then attacks Diego and pushes him to where company is, Ben and Kevin see this and get in a fight pose, while Gwen is passing a glowing spherical mana hand across Jimmy’s head. Diego’s eyes glow blue-white for a second. '' (Diego): I can’t read his mind, that plant-eyeball thing must have erased whatever memories he had from me. ''Then the other three clones enter the scene. '' (Clone Ben): they have escaped! (Clone Gwen): destroy them! (Clone Kevin punches palm with fist): I’m going to enjoy this. (Kevin absorbs rocky-wall): not as much as I will. ''Then all four clones use their plant powers to attack with vines, Diego makes an electric shield. '' (Kevin): well, they don’t have our powers. (Ben) but my double has the Ultimatrix, I wonder how did he managed to take it off? (Clone Ben) yes I do. ''Dials the Ultimatrix and slams it. '' (NRG): NRG!! ''He proceeds to shoot at company, but Diego makes a shield to protect everyone, then Gwen joins the fight. '' (Gwen): Jimmy will be ok, but he is too weak to wake up. (Diego): Gwen can you make a shield, while I try to do something risky? (Gwen) yeah…wait what?! ''Diego lets go of his shield forcing Gwen to make her own shield to protect everyone from the incoming attacks. '' (Diego grabs Ben): ok Ben hold on. ''Diego teleports both of them behind NRG. Then Diego jumps on top of NRG and with super speed he drums his head with his fists for 5 seconds, and when he stops, it leaves NGR with a vibrating head then detransforms. The clone attempts to transform into something else really quickly but at the same time real Ben jumps toward him then a green flash cover the whole screen. Then we see the clone confuse because the Ultimatrix is no longer in his wrist. (Brainstorm): searching for this (points at the Ultimatrix faceplate) that’s correct, it is back in its designated place, and by the way, Brainstorm! And electrocutes the clone till it disintegrates, leaving a smoke trail where it was. The other 3 clones notice this and turn around, only to face Diego shooting multiple lightings from his hands towards them, which then result in disintegration of the clones. Then the big plant starts to get furious and shakes in place. '' (Gwen) guys! I don’t think this is over. (Diego): uh…right! The real plant! (Kevin): run!! ''Gwen grabs Jimmy with mana and company runs outside of the cave, Gwen settles Jimmy at a considerable safe distance, they all begin to attack the massive plant from all angles but it’s too strong to take any major damage. The plant uses his big vines to attack; Kevin shapes his mutated right arm into a blade and cuts one of the plant’s vines, this enrages the plant and slaps both Gwen and brainstorm, they both fall unconscious and the plant grabs them with his vines. '' (Diego to Kevin): diantres!! This is not working and I’m almost out of electric energy. (Kevin): umm…….I have an idea! The skin of the plant seem to be impenetrable….but I bet that his inside is weak. (Diego sarcastically): so we let the carnivorous plat eat us, and then pick the battle against its guts?.....yeah sure, why not? As long as I get to fight the right kidney. (Kevin with a smirk on his face): the plant doesn’t have to eat both of us, only me. (Diego confuse): wait!...What?? are you serious? (Kevin): yes. ''Then absorbs some metal from his car, (which Kevin clone conveniently park just outside the cave) and shapes all four of his limbs into a mix of sharp, smooth and rough blades. '' (Kevin): I have seen how you manipulate metal, maybe if we combine your Electromagnetism with my metal body abilities, we could stop this plant once and for all. (Diego): But Kevin, that ability is very new to me, I barely know how to use it, not to mention that you are asking me to spin you at, what I’m guessing has to be really immense speed for your blades to cut, AND to control metal that I won’t be able to see once you are inside. (Kevin): right! BUT unless you got a plan “B” under your sleeve to beat this contraction looking thing, we are pretty much toasted. (Diego annoyed): *sigh* fine, let’s do it then. ''Diego grabs the metallic Kevin with his electromagnetism and throws him into the mouth of the plant. '' (Diego struggling to concentrate): this…is a really bad, bad, bad idea…and I can’t believe I was talked into it. ''Meanwhile Kevin is inside the plant…and it is not pretty where ever he is at. '' (Kevin gross-out and cover in slime): oh gross! In second though this wasn’t a good idea at all. (He starts to spin) oh man! This is going to be a really bumpy and noxious ride. ''The scene changes outside of the plant, Gwen and Ben (detransform by now) are starting to wake up and they get shock when they see Diego with his arms pointing at plant and in a funny looking position. '' (Ben): umm…Diego? Why a— (Gwen worried): where is Kevin? What happen to him? (Diego): he uh…got sort of eaten by the plant...well…more like I ''fed''him to the plant. (Gwen): YOU DID WHAT?!? (Diego) ok, ok, listen the plant was to strong so we decided to attack it from the inside, Kevin absorb some metal and shape his arms and legs into blades, he got in, and now I’m trying to spin him around with my electromagnetism as fast as possible…but I’m too weak to spin him fast enough. (Ben): well if metal is what you need to manipulate, then I know just the right guy to help you. ''Goes through his Ultimatrix and slam the face plate, it then a transformation sequence '' follows. (Lodestar): Lodestar!! (To Diego) Kevin is inside, right? (Diego): correct…..also spin him to the right, the last thing we need is to rip Kevin apart. ''Lodestar joins Diego and helps him to spin Kevin. Mean while inside the plant… '' (Kevin getting dizzy): get me out of here (then speeds up) oh come on!! (Now he is really dizzy) oh I think I’m gonna— ''The camera changes to the outside of the plant before the audience see something disgusting. The plant is now collapsing and spiting green goo from his mouth, then all of sudden it explodes, covering everyone in goo. Kevin is right in the middle of where the plant exploded, and he is walking side to side like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time, and his eyeballs are rolling all over the place from all the spinning. '' (Gwen): yuck! No more slime! (Kevin somewhat dizzy): Let’s-not-do-that-ever-again. ''Diego collapses to the ground from tiredness. '' (Diego tired): agreed ''Then Jimmy wakes up. '' (Jimmy): ahh my head…what happen? (Lodestar detransforms): well, we fight our clones and destroyed their leader. (Jimmy): What!? I slept through all the action?! Oh man! And because I didn’t film it, nobody is going to believe me now. (Gwen): it doesn’t not matter Jimmy, because we will believe you. (Kevin): it’s alright, besides this kind a of thing happens to rookies, because you are still too ''green!(Turns to others) get it? Green? Every one laughs but Gwen. '' (Gwen): really? So it’s funny only when he says it? ''Then the camera slowly moves upwards to the dark sky and then the images fades, The END. Characters Heores *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Diego azules *Jimmy Jones Villans *Plant Alien **''''''Ben Clone **Gwen Clone **Kevin Clone **Diego Clone Aliens Used Ben *Chromastone *Brainstorm *Lodestar Ben Clone *Upchuck *Bigchill *NRG Major Events *We see a different outcome of this event because of the intervention of a person from a different universe. Trivia Episodes Trustworthy Deus Ex S.A.M? Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultra Force